


Soggy Toast Is The Worst

by Tortellini



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Electrocution, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Life in Night Vale, M/M, Married Couple, Night Vale, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), So Married, Toast, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Carlos tries to teach some common sense to the people of Night Vale, including his husband.Oneshot/drabble





	Soggy Toast Is The Worst

"Okay. Last question."

Carlos was trying to make sure his husband and some of the other locals knew some common sense here in Night Vale. This was important to him. Because even though he'd lived here for awhile, and he was used to the weird stuff that happened...

Some things concerned him still.

"Why shouldn't you put a toaster...in a bathtub full of water?"

Cecil raised his hand. Carlos sighed and pointed to him.

"Because the toast would get soggy!!"

Everyone around Cecil cheered.

Carlos could only facepalm.

Good thing he loved him, that was for sure.


End file.
